


The Evils of Paperwork

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shotaro is only too happy to let Akiko take on most of the Agency's non-case-related paperwork. Though, that does have its disadvantages....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evils of Paperwork

Aside from his case logs, he really hated the paperwork that went with running the Agency. When Akiko showed up and took most of that off his hands, it was definitely one part he was happy to hand over. With the collapse of the Museum, the removal of Foundation X from Fuuto, and Philip’s return, things had finally settled down at the Narumi Detective Agency to something approaching normal. There were now more Gaia Memories accounted for and destroyed than there were out there, and he was feeling fairly hopeful there would soon be a day there were none left to make the city cry.

But, that didn’t mean he could rest entirely. Philip was busy researching the ways and means and history of kitsune ramen, so Shotaro had to handle this particular bit of evidence himself. He wasn’t proud of the hour he’d spent in that dumpster finding all the pieces, but he had to do what he had to do. So now, spread all over his desk were the torn portions of a photo. One person in the picture was the victim, and the other was a person most likely to have been the last person to see him before he was encased in a chrysalis.

“Stamp this, Shotaro!” He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn’t even hear Akiko come in, let alone have any warning of the papers she’d stuck in his face. 

“Dammit Akiko!” the breeze of the papers landing on his desk had blown some pieces off his desk.

Out came her slipper and it whacked him firmly across the head. He let out another shout and leaned over his desk into her face. “Why the hell should I?!”

“Because some laws changed and we have some more tax benefits we can take advantage of. You and Philip both need to stamp this.”

“But Philip doesn’t even have one!” He wasn’t even a person as far as the government was concerned.

Akiko waved a finger in his face. Somehow that just pissed him off again. “Don’t you worry about those details! Just do it!” 

He grumbled, but he opened one of his desk drawers and dug into the back of it for his stamp. If it was good for the Agency, then he wasn’t going to ask any more questions. He stamped the paper and Akiko swept it out of his way. And some more of his shredded puzzle with it. “Akikooooo!” he shouted after her.

The next day, he had someone to go talk to at a local pool club. It turned out, the “Rei-chan” Nagisa had been worried about before he got sealed up in Butterfly’s chrysalis was, in fact, a man. They were members of the same pool club, along with a few other they were fairly close with. By all accounts, Nagisa and Rei were inseparable.

“Shotaro! Congratulations!” Watcherman called out to him before he headed inside the building. 

“Eh? What--” Shotaro hadn’t been able to finish the sentence before the rest of the Irregulars came out from wherever they were hiding.

“Aw, why isn’t Philip here?!” Elizabeth pouted. “You should be out together!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?! Santa-chan would have brought gifts, right?” Queen turned to the man in the unseasonable big red coat and hat.

Shotaro shouted over all of them. “What the hell are all of you talking about?!”

“We saw the announcement in the paper!” Santa-chan pulled a newspaper out of his bag and pushed it into Shotaro’s hands.

“‘Marriage announcements?’....” It took a few moments, but he suddenly jabbed his finger at the page and squawked. Then he dropped it as if it had turned into a snake in his hands. “That’s a misprint! There’s no way! I don’t even know anyone named ‘Yamada’!”

From somewhere outside of the ring of people surrounding him came a giggle. He knew that giggle. He shoved Watcherman out of the way and got right up in the face of the woman responsible. “Akiko! What did you have me stamp yesterday?!”

“A marriage certificate, of course! I mean, it’s not like you’ve had a date in a while, and there really will be some benefits to the agency….” she ran out of steam as she talked and Shotaro leaned more and more menacingly over her. “It was Philip’s idea!”

“Guys can’t marry other guys! That’s not even legal!”

“It is now!” Elizabeth helpfully put her cell phone in Shotaro’s face, with a headline declaring free and unrestricted gay marriage legalized across all of Japan.

Shotaro brought his hand to his face. Why would Akiko do something like this? Maybe it wasn’t too late to have it annulled.

“You’re not thinking of divorcing me, are you, Shotaro?” Philip said as he strode up beside Akiko. He had that smirk on like he was immensely proud of himself.

But, for all his hot temper, he just couldn’t bring himself to be angry at Philip about it. “If you insist, Partner.” There was no sense in fighting it. And, well, he really couldn’t complain about who he had for a husband.


End file.
